


Dollhouse

by Eryn13



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Incubi, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Smut, dollhouse - Freeform, livingdolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: During the week Choi Minki is a student, studying hard to become a baker. But on the weekend he is Ren, a living doll sold at κουκλόσπιτο, the dollhouse. A companion for the wealthy and bored clientele that visits, if you place the highest bid he will be your doll for a weekend. Become whoever you want him to be. But there's a secret at the dollhouse, the clientele aren't just wealthy humans. They're immortals and other magical beings that have grown bored with their long lives. And seek companionship, even in the smallest ways.Kang Dongho has lived a thousand lives. Walked the earth for hundreds of years. Searching desperately for the one who would make his life complete. As an incubus, he could seduce anyone, be anything he wanted. But he always craved his one true mate. If it wasn't for the invitation that showed up in the mail he wouldn't have ever known about the Dollhouse. But one night with his two best friends will change everything about his life.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Fu Long Fei | Jason/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Baekho gives a soft hum as he looks up from the address on the letter in his hand. Looking up at the building in front of him he raises an eyebrow. This was not what he expected when he got this invitation in the mail. The building is tall, red brick and white stone curving around the sides of the building. Almost turret-like rounded sides stopping slightly above the main building. A large glass door on the first floor, shut and dark from the outside but Baekho can sense the underlying magic. The second floor has a wall made entirely out of glass, tinted so the outside can’t see in. Where the top floor seems to be private rooms, with four matching windows on either side. 

Vines of ivy and purple flowers twist up the turrets and spread between them in an arch over the front door. The small pathway is framed with flowers, bushes, and trees creating a secret garden around the building. Moving across the street Baekho fixes his cuffs. Eyes flickering back to the invitation in his hand. 

Kang Dongho you have been cordially invited to κουκλόσπιτο. Our mistress extends you an invitation, welcoming you. We will be expecting you this Friday for the bidding. Remember formal wear should be worn, and if you do not see anyone who piques your interest you do not have to pay. We only ask that you arrive with an open mind, and pay attention to our rules. We are not a brothel. We offer companions for the lonely immortal but remember they are being protected. Harm them and you will regret it. 

Underneath the invitation had been an address. Written, like the letter, in a magical ink. It was something he recognized by smell immediately. Three invitations had arrived that night, and while Baekho hadn’t wanted to go he could recognize the power on the invitation. And knew better than to try and refuse without showing up. 

So here he was, red blazer open over a silky black shirt, cuffs pinned carefully with a pair of onyx cufflinks. Matching red slacks tailored to accentuate his legs just so, a pair of black dress shoes with silver and gold embroidery. He had a thin black choker around his throat, a gold and silver rope layered with it. His dark hair was swept back from his face, gelled carefully in a wave over one side of his face. A trio of rings graces his ear completing the look. He hadn’t dressed up this much in years. Preferring the more casual modern clothes. 

Reaching the door he lifts the invitation, turning it so the seal faces the door. The moment the seal lines up with the door there is a soft glow and a clicking sound. Reaching out he slowly turns the handle, pushing the door open and walking inside. It takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the change in lighting, blinking slowly until he can finally look around. The entryway is dark stone, with flickering candelabras set around the square room. A soft white carpet breaks up the foyer, and on the wall across from the door, there is a large chalkboard. Slowly he walks inside, moving across to look at the chalkboard carefully.  
Hello and welcome to κουκλόσπιτο! Now before you place your bids there are a few important rules you must adhere too.  
1.) No sex shall be had with your doll, we are not a brothel. We offer companions for the bored immortal. And while they change their attitude based on who you want them to be, they cannot consent while acting as your doll. If you try to break this rule our owner will know and will find you and you will regret it.  
2.) Gifts are allowed and will be kept in the dolls room at the dollhouse. Please remember to take good care of your doll and pay attention to the rules posted in your dolls' room. These will tell you what they need to eat and if they need sleep etc. Please pay close attention to this.  
3.) Our dolls will not always be here if you want the same doll and they aren't here when you come again please talk to the mistress. She will tell you if they are just taking a break or no longer employed here.  
4.) Please remember that even if our dolls are for companionship they are still living creatures and as such have bodily autonomy. You should not abuse their bodily autonomy in any way. And if you do, our mistress will take care of you.  
Thank you for reading this list. Please remember the rules and know if you break any of them we will know.  
Sincerely,  
The staff  
Baekho’s eyes widen as he reads the rules written on the board. These rules made it more clear what this place was. Baekho can feel the magic flowing through the building, and he can’t help but wonder what other creatures are here. And who this mistress is. Turning slowly he moves to head to the stairs, stopping when the front door opens and his two friends enter. Rolling his eyes he gives a half-wave. Sparing them a small glance before climbing the stairs to the second floor.  
At the entrance to the second floor, he is stopped by a small woman. Her blue hair is pulled back in a twisted braid, and her dark black dress has a nametag pinned to it. Baekho can smell that she’s human, but her eyes show more knowledge than any human he’s seen before. Smiling she turns to him, reaching a hand out. 

“Invitation please?” She asks softly, “I need to catalog it and give you a stamp.” Baekho nods and passes the invitation over to the woman, half wondering if every client gets an invitation each time. She carefully marks the invitation, slipping it into a box before lifting a stamp and turning back to him. He slowly offers her his hand, watching her give him a small smile before pressing the stamp down onto the back of his hand. “Welcome, bidding will start in an hour. Feel free to enjoy the refreshments until the observation room is opened.” 

Baekho nods and walks past her, heading into the room. Slowly he looks around, eyes wandering around the other people gathered as he moves to sit at the bar. His eyes flick to the stamp on the back of his hand. A triple moon symbol. Which at least told him something about the creature he was dealing with. Lips pursed he slips onto a stool at the bar, ordering some whiskey and looking around. 

Besides the few human waitresses and one waiter, the group gathered is as eclectic as they come. He spies a few vampires, a couple of shifters, at least three other demons, a pair of angels, some fae, and one or two minor deities. There's a couple that he can’t figure out, possibly dragons or unicorns or some other creature. But no one seems to be the so-called mistress. 

Soon enough his two friends are joining him. JR dressed in a pure black suit, made mostly of different textures to seem intriguing. His shirt is unbuttoned and his blazer is open but he looks, aptly, like personified sin. Aron is wearing all white, something that makes Baekho snort in amusement. The other incubi’s blazer and pants are the slightest cream tone, with a pure white shirt and shoes. All embroidered around the edges with small golden runes. The other two come join him at the bar, sliding next to him and looking for the bartender. Baekho snorts and shakes his head, the three of them don’t look like they belong to the same race at all. Pushing away from the bar he slides off the stool and moves to wander. 

He can hear JR flirting with the bartender and shakes his head. The other male always was quick. Walking around the room he nods slowly at a few of the others. Trying to avoid looking anyone in the eye he turns, and almost collides with someone else. Stumbling he manages to twirl and avoid the person behind him. 

“Shit!” He mutters under his breath, eyes flicking up from the floor. “I’m sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?” He locks eyes with the person across from him, feeling a jolt go down his spine. The woman across from him is taller than the average woman, with lush curves and a cascade of midnight hair. Her eyes are pools of moonlight, and her pale skin sparkles with stardust. Her dress is a sheath of blue, glittering with galaxies in all colors. A sheer silver shawl wraps around her throat before floating down to cover her shoulders and arms. Her wrists tinkle with the sound of bells as she lifts her hand, silver glinting at her wrists and ears. 

This, he thinks, this is the owner. He can sense her magic even without touching her. His eyes widen slightly as he looks at her. She is old, older than anyone else he has met. Her lips curve into a small smile, glittering with a slight gloss as she chuckles. Gently she reaches out and offers him a hand. 

“It's alright, Dongho.” She says softly, eyes twinkling as she looks at him. “No harm was done.” She gently pulls him away from the wall. Taking his now empty glass and hailing down the nearest wait staff. “Minhyun will you ask Jason to refill this?” The waiter nods and hurries off, going back to the bar across from them. The woman’s eyes flick back to Baekho’s own and she smiles. “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

“It's alright,” Baekho swallows, “truthfully, mistress, I don’t think I can find what I am looking for here. I only want my mate, and I am afraid to waste any more time…” The woman smiles at him, eyes understanding as she reaches over and pats his arm. 

“You will find your mate when the time is right,” she says softly, “you can not make the fates move any faster than they will.” She chuckles, “and who knows, perhaps you will be surprised by my dolls.” She gently leads him to a small door, “just take a look, will you?” He can’t help but give a small nod, causing her to smile at him contently. Turning she speaks to the entire room, “welcome! The viewing room is now open. Bids are open as well. Remember, the highest bid at the end of the hour will get the doll for the weekend. Good luck.” She turns and opens the door with one hand, stepping aside as people flow inside. 

“Your whiskey, sir?” Baekho turns, blinking at the male behind him. It was the waiter from before, but his cheeks were flushed and behind him, Baekho could see Aron leering. Rolling his eyes Baekho gives the other male a small smile. 

“Thank you,” He tilts his head, and then whispers to him. “If my friends are giving the two of you grief just let me know. I can distract them for you.” The other male's lips quirk slightly and he lets out a small chuckle. Baekho grinning before turning and walking into the next room. 

He moves slowly, starting at the first glass window he sees. He can tell it's a one-way mirror, his eyes flick past to look at the person in the room. Its a girl, with long red hair and full lips, brushed a dark plum. Her eyes are a startling green and behind her floats a pair of glassy wings. Baekho’s eyes widen slightly, apparently, this place houses more than just humans. Slowly he moves on, taking plenty of time at each window. But no one calls out to him. 

The hour is about to end when he finally comes to the second to last window. And its there he pauses, eyes wide in shock. The person on the other side of the window is human, he thinks, but that's all he knows. They have shoulder-length pale blonde hair, bangs straight across their forehead and hair clipped up with a small pink clip. Their skin is pale and soft, light pink lips glistening with the barest hint of gloss. Doe eyes looking down at a piece of paper on the desk before them, hand moving carefully as they write in what appears to be English. 

The room behind them is a mixture of feminine and masculine, pink and black swirling together. The person themself is wearing a pink and black spotted hoodie. A few assorted pieces of jewelry completing their look. Baekho can tell that they haven’t dolled themselves up, instead of presenting themselves in their natural beauty. And all the incubi can think is how exquisite they are. 

“Last bid! Calling last bid!” Baekho’s eyes flick to the board next to the window. He sees a bid there for 200000 won, and his lips curl. He doesn’t want this person going to anyone else. Reaching across he lifts the marker, writing quickly and carefully. 500000 won Kang Dongho. Then the timer buzzes and the staff are moving to collect the boards. The mistress moves to his side, a small smile curling her lips as she looks at him. 

“Ah, it seems you have found something you like.” She smiles, taking his board and offering a hand to him. “Come, let me introduce you to Ren.” He reaches out, taking her hand with his own, eyes flickering one last time to the window as a curtain draws across it. Turning back he lets himself be led out of the viewing room and down a hallway. The mistress stops at a door, a small chalkboard hangs on it, the name ‘Ren’ written across it in both English and Korean. Slowly she lifts her hand, knocking on the door and pushing it open, “Ren? I have someone new to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ren’s Friday had been long and grueling, filled with tedious schoolwork. Normally he loved Fridays. Because Fridays were one of the only days where he spent all day in the kitchen. But this Friday they had a substitute for his last class. And that substitute was a pain in the ass. Instead of spending the day baking bread and pairing them with soups and wines and cheeses they had spent their last class dealing with a micromanaging asshole. 

The teacher had completely changed the plan for the day. Even though everyone already had the ingredients gathered for their bread. Sending the whole class into a frenzy as the plan was changed to puff pastry. Puff pastry. Which normally takes three days and is reserved for the end of the first semester of classes. On top of that, the teacher didn’t follow any known way of making puff pastry. Instead simply insisting that you only had to throw everything into a bowl and mix it up. 

The class had been so filled with anger and frustration by the end that Ren knew their real teacher would have an inbox full of complaints. So Ren was furious as he left the school and headed to work. Lugging his bag filled with homework and growling under his breath as he passes some classmates who are in actual tears. Once he is finally outside he lets out a long breath and looks around. Only taking a moment to find his friends and rush over to their car. 

The three always car-pooled to work. Ever since the first time they had stalked Ren to his job. He loved his friends but sometimes they were just too nosey. Climbing into the backseat he buckles in and moves to fix his hair, pulling out a small mirror to add a layer of lip gloss, a small clip, and some more eyeliner. Done he shoves his makeup back into his bag and holds the pink and black bag tight as they drive over. 

The ride is short and silent, all three boys are tired from school and knowing they will have to socialize at work just makes them even more so. The car parks behind the old building, a couple of other cars and bikes already parked in place letting them know that they are the last to arrive. They hurry from the car, parting ways as the other two head to the front of the house, Ren instead moving back down the side hall and to his room. 

He gives a small wave to a fairy as she opens her own room. Returns a smile from another human, and then ducks inside to get to work. Carefully cleaning up the room and pushing his backpack under his desk. He takes the time to eat the small meal set out for him and use the bathroom before moving to sit at his desk. 

Unlike most others, his desk sat right in front of the mirror that he knew was a one-way mirror. The dark wood covered with pens and pencils and notebooks. Settling down he pulled out his homework and set everything up. Adding a bottle of water and one of his favorite plush toys for company before muting his phone and settling in to work. 

He had just opened his notebook to work on his English recipes when the curtains part across the mirror. He does not move, keeping his eyes down on his desk as he works. The only sign that he notices the change is a deep breath in. 

Time to get to work. 

The hour passes slowly, with Ren carefully copying down the recipes into his notebook. First, he writes them down word for word in English or French and then he painstakingly translates every word into Korean. Translating measurements and names of ingredients were needed as well. It's a long tedious process, but it's necessary for him to understand the recipes better. 

He only half pays attention to the mirror in front of him. Wondering who is on the other side. He knows he has some regulars, but he didn’t think he had seen them on the list last he checked. This meant he would probably get a lower bid this time, and thus less money for the week. It was a minor annoyance, he was sure he’d make it up in the coming weeks. 

After what felt like forever the bell went off, curtains sliding back into place over the one-way mirror. Leaning back Ren drops his pen on the desk next to his notebook. Leaning back and cracking his neck as he stretches his arms above his head. Eyes closing as a small groan slips from his lips, looking back down at his notebook he gives a small smile. He was done finally, carefully going about sliding the notebook and book back into his bag before pulling out a binder to work on his other homework. 

He has just started the practice problems for figuring out pricing when the door opens. Immediately he lays his pencil down, turning on his chair to face the door. He gives a small smile when he sees the mistress standing in the cracked doorway, blocking whatever client bought him from view. He stands carefully, straightening his hoodie and brushing his bangs back lightly. 

“Ren?” Her musical voice flits into the room, door opening up more. “I have someone new to meet you.” She smiles at him and he nods, watching as the door opens more. The mistress steps inside and to one side, half turned so the person behind her can walk in. Ren moves down into a bow, raising back up once the other has stopped in the room. 

“Hello, I’m Ren. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he greets politely, eyes only locking on the other male when he is standing straight again. A small widening of his eyes and he bites on his lip as he sees the male across from him. 

Holy shit he’s hot. 

Baekho steps into the room after the mistress, watching as the person in front of him goes down into a bow. As Baekho enters the room he notices the sterile scent, eyes flickering around and locking on a few scent cleansers positioned in key points around the room. He frowns a little, annoyed that he can’t smell the other’s scent. His eyes flicker back to the other, listening to their greeting before smiling and stepping forward. 

“Hi,” he returns, “please don’t feel the need to bow to me.” He waves a hand, “it just feels awkward.” The other gives a small nod, before turning to the mistress. 

“I can handle it from here, mistress.” They say softly, and she gives them a small smile before nodding and patting their hand. 

“I know. Call me if you need me.” She turns to step out, smiling at Baekho. “Ren will go over his rules and you two can talk some before you leave.” She brushes a hand over Baekho’s arm, “be good.” The incubi gives a subtle nod of his head and steps to the side to let her pass. Watching her before stepping inside and over towards the other. His eyes flicker slightly before he clears his throat and speaks. 

“I don’t want to be rude… but what are your preferred pronouns?” He asks softly, looking over at the other. The other smiles at him, lips curling up into a kitten-ish grin, before stepping forward and tilting his head. 

“What would you like my pronouns to be, sir?” Baekho tenses in response to that, eyes closing and holding his hand up as he takes a breath. 

“Ok no.” He shakes his head, “just… look my name is Baekho or if you must you can call me Hyung. I’m probably older than you anyway.” He opens his eyes, “and I want to know what you prefer, please.”

A small frown slips onto Ren’s lips, he’s not used to this. He’s used to his clients all having specific ideas they want from him. Quite often he’s been known to crossdress for the weekend, and he must admit he makes a pretty girl. However, as he looks the other over he can tell that the other doesn’t want any of this. Slowly he gives a small nod before speaking again. 

“He/ him are my pronouns, though I am comfortable cross-dressing if needed.” He moves back to his desk, carefully filling his backpack and picking up a small chalkboard that was in one of his drawers. Moving over he offers it to the other male, “my rules.” He says softly as an explanation. Baekho gives a small nod and takes the board from his hands, looking down at the elegant script as he reads the few extra rules. 

I am a college student so I must have a couple of hours each day to concentrate on school work. 

No scary movies, horror games, or rides at arcades. I have a health condition and can’t do things that make my heart stressed. 

I’m in school to be a baker and will need access to a kitchen for some of my school work. 

Baekho blinks slowly at the shortlist from the other, he had been expecting a lot more rules than this. Looking at the delicate male in front of him he gives a small nod and passes it back over. Watching as the other slips the chalkboard back into his bag before moving to a closet on one side of the room. The other opens the sliding door and pulls down a suitcase, looking back at him with a small quirk of his eyebrow. 

“Do you have any preference for how I dress this weekend? Since you wanted my preferred pronouns I’m going to assume you don’t care if I crossdress or not?” Ren asks, watching as Baekho closes his eyes. The incubus has to hold back a groan at that, before opening his eyes and swallowing. 

“N...no.” Baekho curses his own desires and tries to keep himself from stuttering more. “No.” He’s firmer this time, “I don’t care. Just whatever you are comfortable in.” He says softly, watching as Ren gives a small nod and turns back to the closet. Three outfits are picked, a pair of cute PJs added, and then the other digs around in a couple of drawers for a moment. 

Ren carefully picks his clothes out, slipping the rolled outfits into his bag before adding the PJs and underwear and socks. Done he adds a few accessories and finalizes it with his makeup kit. Finished he steps back and sets the suitcase down on his desk, pulling out a toiletry bag and his meds and sliding them into the case as well. Done he zips it up and sets it down, pulling the handle up and slinging his bag over his shoulders before turning back to the other. He rolls the case over to the door and tilts his head. 

“We have to stop by the mistress’ office before we leave. She’ll take your check and get your signature on the contract. Then we can leave.” He says softly, Baekho giving a small nod and stepping out of the room. When the other has exited and locked the door Baekho reaches over and takes the suitcase from him. 

“I can help you with this.” He says softly, “ok?” Ren looks at him before giving a small nod and handing the bag over to the other male. Taking a moment to pocket the key to his room and adjust his bag. At this point Baekho is starting to get frustrated, he couldn’t smell the other in the room because of the scent blockers and now there are so many scents that he can’t get a good lock on the others. For some reason, it seems to be annoying him. He gives the other a smile and motions for him to walk first, following behind him and trying to keep his eyes on the back of the other’s head instead of sliding down to his cute ass. 

‘No sex Baekho,’ He reminds himself, ‘it's against the rules. No seducing the human, you don’t want to piss off a goddess.’ He follows the other through the hallway and to an office. Another couple of people leave just as they arrive, and Ren moves to knock on the door. 

“Come on in Rennie,” a female voice calls out to them, and Ren leads Baekho into the room. The mistress is reclining against a desk, smiling as they enter the room. “Ah good, look Ren I’ll talk to Baekho here, but before you go Minhyun and Jason want to talk to you quick. Go see them while I fix the paperwork up with Baekho here. And remember to swing by on Monday to get your check.” Ren’s eyes flicker between the two and he gives a small nod, turning to walk by Baekho and out the door. 

As he walks past him their shoulders brush, and Baekho is hit with the full force of the other’s scent for the first time. Eyes wide he feels his body react violently to the other’s scent. Raspberry sorbet, strawberry sauce, vanilla custard, and citrus Moscato fills the incubus's head, eyes flickering to red as he bends over and grasps his knees. Gasping out at the sheer force of his body reacting to the other. The door swings shut behind him and Baekho’s eyes flicker back to their normal human color. 

Oh. Oh no. 

There’s a moment of silence and then the mistress is moving over to his side, reaching down and pulling him up and over to a chair. She sits across from him and tilts her head to observe his face for a moment, before pushing a glass of wine over for the other to drink. Baekho downs the glass, not even stopping to think about where it came from. Gasping at the burning on his throat he looks over and manages to speak out. 

“Sorry,” he says quickly, “sorry that… wow, that was… yeah.” His mind can’t seem to properly form words, but the mistress just gives him a calm smile. Eyes twinkling in amusement as she looks over at him. 

“It's ok,” She hums softly, “but remember… while you are paying for him you can’t sleep with him,” a little bit of worry fills her eyes, “are you sure you are ok with this? I could get the other person who bid on him-”

“No!” Baekho’s cheeks flush lightly, “I mean yes I’m fine. Please, don’t contact the other person. I wouldn’t… I’d never try anything. Not while I’m paying him… he doesn’t even know what I am… it wouldn’t be right.” She gives him a small smile, nodding and tilting her head at him. 

“Well then, all I need is your signature on this,” she pushes a contract over to him, “and the check for Ren.” He gives a small nod and picks the pen up, signing the paperwork before pulling out his checkbook and quickly filling out the check. 

“Here,” He pushes it over, watching as she goes over it with a nod. Looking back up she smiles at him. 

“Well, this seems to be in order. You’re free to leave.” She says softly, watching as Baekho stands and bows, breathing deeply and walking back to the main room. When he gets there he sees Ren standing with two men. Laughing and he feels his instincts lurch, stomach tightening as he watches them. 

Maybe. He thinks, maybe he can do this. But he takes a deep breath and walks over to Ren’s side he knows, knows he can’t go back now. Not with his mate this close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this story does contain Incubi so there will be questionable dreams in it.

While Minhyun and Jason drop Ren off at the back of the building, the two have to hurry into a side entrance. Quickly moving to the changing room and getting dressed in the white and black waiter uniform. They each spend a few moments quickly adding finishing touches to their looks. Jason rolling his sleeves back and styling his pink hair back away from his face before adjusting the collar of his shirt so his necklace peaked out. Minhyun styled his hair as well, before spending a good couple minutes adjusting his tie and buttoning his cuffs carefully. Done the two store their bags in the lockers and head out to the main room. 

The party was already in full swing, with the clients normally arriving at least an hour beforehand to mingle and drink and eat while they wait to see the dolls. Jason parts from Minhyun, ducking behind the bar and relieving the only other bartender on staff. The female smiles at him and moves to pick up her tray, carrying champagne out onto the floor as Jason moves to prepare drinks. 

He’s been behind the bar for only a few moments when someone walks over and sits down. The other male is the same height as him but more muscular, with dark black hair swept back from his forehead and a bright red suit. Jason has to hold back a whistle at the other's appearance, he should be used to unearthly beauty working here, but no. 

“Whiskey, neat.” He says softly, quickly dropping a few bills onto the bar. Jason gives a quick nod and moves to pull out their whiskey. They have three types, all higher-class ones, two of which are flavored. But since he hasn’t ordered anything special Jason simply pours the basic one. Setting the glass carefully on a round napkin and placing it in front of the other. The male smiles, face softening as his eyes turn into crescents. “Thanks.” 

Jason nods, moving to fill an order Minhyun has dropped off, watching as two other men join the first one at the bar. He can tell they are friends from how they act, but the first male seems distant, almost closed off. But as the other two settle down at the bar Jason’s eyes are drawn to one of the others. The other male is dressed in all black, black hair hanging in a styled mess about his face. His suit jacket is textured with velvet and his shoes look like snakeskin. The other looks like personified sin and Jason has to hold in a breath as he moves to ask for their orders. 

“Hi, what can I get you?” He mentally pats himself on the back for not stuttering as he looks at the other two males. The one male smirks and leans on the bar, looking him over with dark eyes that makes a flush rise in Jason’s cheeks. 

“Your number would be great,” He smirks at them, “but barring that I’ll take an old fashioned.” Jason clears his throat and turns to the other male. Dressed in all white with a side shave he sends his friend a bemused look. 

“Make that two,” he drops money down on the bar and then turns to talk with his friend. Jason nods and moves to mix their drinks, having just set them down when Minhyun shows up with an empty whiskey glass. Moving over he is relieved to be away from the flirty male. 

“Hey, whiskey please.” Minhyun stands next to the end of the bar. “Some guy walked into the mistress and spilled what was left of his drink on the floor.” The other's voice must have floated over to the two at the bar because soon enough they have turned to look at the two friends. Minhyun’s eyes flickering to them and then back to Jason as they are stared at. He ducks his head, taking the drink and turning to walk back to the other male. As he does he can feel the other’s eyes on the back of his head, a flush rising to cover his cheeks. “Your whiskey, sir?”

The other male glances over when Minhyun speaks, reaching out to take the glass before glancing behind him and shaking his head. Taking a sip he slowly leans into Minhyun, whispering softly to him. His tone is amused, but honest and Minhyun can’t help the laughing smile that covers his face. 

“Thank you,” he says softly, “if my friends are giving the two of you grief just let me know. I can distract them for you.” His lips curve into a pleasant smile and Minhyun is startled into letting out a small chuckle. Satisfied the other male turns and walks away, heading back into the viewing room. Minhyun lets out a small sigh as the clients disappear from the main room. Turning and moving to help clean everything up he is startled at the sight of the two males still at the bar. 

Cheeks turning bright red he ducks his head and tries to ignore the one male watching him as his friend flirts with Jason. Eyes down Minhyun moves quickly, picking everything up and cleaning the room up with the waitresses before moving back behind the bar to help clean up with Jason. Only there he can’t avoid the other’s eyes, throat gulping as he feels him staring still, in fact, he probably would have kept staring if the mistress hadn’t come back out. 

“Alright, anyone who didn’t bid or win please leave. You are welcome to come again next week.” The two at the bar heave a sigh, tossing back their drinks and standing up, but not before leaving an additional tip and winking at Minhyun and Jason. The two friends hold their breath until the other males are gone, finally letting their breath out and relaxing against the bar.

What was that?

Baekho and Ren finally leave the building after another five minutes. During which Ren’s friends give him the once over and Baekho assures them he won’t harm their friend at all. When they were done though Baekho could tell Ren was getting tired and wanted to get him back to his house so the other could sleep. Leading him out he hails a cab, having taken the subway on his way over. Once the cab pulls up Baekho opens the door for Ren. Loading the bags in the trunk before giving his address to the driver. 

“So,” Baekho looks over at the other, “warning I share my apartment with my two best friends,” he gives a small smile, “they’re kinda jerks sometimes but they stuck with me through a lot. Hopefully, we won’t see a lot of them this weekend, they tend to get easily distracted and be busy.” He explains, “but if you do see them their names are JR and Aron,” he gives a small smile. 

Ren listens to the other carefully, nodding as he explains and holding back a yawn as they drive. Finally, the cab comes to a stop and Ren peaks out the window, eyes wide as he looks at the building in front of him. His mouth drops open, he can tell this is the rich side of town, and while he has been to many wealthy places before none seemed as real as this. Before his clients would transport him to their mansions or hotels and it would all feel like a fantasy because he was just a character. He always had a role to play. But today it's just him. Just Minki. And something about that makes this all different. 

Baekho helps him take his bags out of the trunk, carrying them for him after paying off the cab driver. The other males gives a small smile and motions for him to follow him. He leads the other inside the apartment’s lobby and over to a wide set of golden doors. Pressing a button next to them they wait a few seconds for the elevator to come to a stop before stepping inside. Baekho presses the button for the top floor and Ren feels shock double inside of him. 

He looks at the other male with wide eyes, obviously just because the other looks young and human doesn’t mean he is. But Ren has learned the hard way that he shouldn’t inquire about someone's species. If this male wanted to pretend to be human who was Ren to argue? Finally, the elevator stops, opening into an apartment that apparently takes up the entire top couple floors. Baekho smiles at him and leads him off. 

“So the kitchen is over there,” he points as they head into the living room. Ren sees a table with chairs and behind that an open kitchen with a breakfast bar. It's all beautiful and professional while still being homey and Ren can’t wait to use it. “We have another kitchen outside with the hot tub and outdoor seating.” He smiles, “the living room and family room are here,” he motions between two wide couch setups. One has a TV the other doesn’t. “And down that hallway are our fun rooms. The movie and gaming room are at this end, then the music room and dance studio. The far end of the hallway holds the library and the art studio.” 

Ren’s mouth has dropped open as the other explains, before moving to the spiral staircase after him. This leads upstairs and Ren raises his eyebrows at the next floor. The spiral staircase opens up to a wide-open area, which has been turned into some sort of reading nook. Then at each wall, there is a door, Baekho helps Ren up before pointing them out. 

“The two over there are Aron’s and JR’s,” he points two out before turning to the next two, “that one is mine,” its closest to the spiral staircase. “And this is our guest room.” Baekho opens the last door, letting Ren in. “This will be your room.” 

Ren’s mouth drops open as he walks into the beautiful room. There is a round bed on one side, up on a platform with speakers on either side of the bed and a button that will drop a canopy to cover the bed as while as moving the blinds to block out light from the large windows. The other side holds a walk-in closet and a door that opens up to the bathroom. Ren turns in a slow circle as he takes this all in. In awe of the beautiful room. Baekho smiles and steps inside and places the other's bags down on the bed. Clearing his throat he speaks up again. 

“That door,” he points to another door, “connects to my office and then my room. I will lock it on my side so you can feel safe and explore if you want.” He smiles, “if you need anything I’ll probably be awake for a few more hours. But you seemed tired so I thought it would be best for you to sleep.” Ren blinks and nods slowly, finally speaking up and replying. 

“Ah, thank you.” He says softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He gives a small smile, “and I appreciate this.” Baekho waves a hand, moving to back out of the room and shutting the door. Ren waits until the other has walked away before locking the door and moving to unpack his bags. Setting his backpack next to the bed so he can work on homework anywhere, and then putting his clothes in the drawers by the closet. 

Pulling his PJs out he moves to the bathroom to shower off and get changed for the night. Finally done he pads back out, putting his old clothes back into his bag and climbing onto the bed with a yawn. His black shorts are covered by a large baby pink tee-shirt that slides from his shoulder and he wiggles over to press the buttons on the wall. Watching as black-out blinds cover the windows and the canopy drops down around his bed. Another button is pressed and the lights go off. Leaving the only light coming from Ren’s phone. 

He wiggles under the blankets and leans over to plug the phone in and then texts his friends that he’s safe and going to bed. He smiles as they reply before turning his phone’s sound off and moving to curl up in bed. Eyes fluttering shut and easily slipping into sleep. It's a few hours into his sleep that he starts to dream.

In his dream, Ren is lounging in the hot tub outside the penthouse. Head tilted back as the setting sun casts rays of light over his pale skin. Eyes closed as one arm dips lazily into the water, slowly pulling water up over his chest. The water slides from his hands and down over his skin, glittering like a thousand diamonds. Ren can feel someone’s eyes on him, but instead of shying away from the gaze, he feels a smile curl across his lips. A small hum slipping from his lips as he tilts his head farther back. Enticing the watcher to come closer. 

Soon enough he hears someone climbing into the tub with him. His eyes flutter open and he smiles lazily over at the other male who has joined him. It’s Baekho, but the other male is completely naked as he drops into the water. The other’s dark hair falls into his eyes, brushing across pale skin as their eyes lock. 

Ren feels a jolt of desire go down his spine when their eyes meet. The other's eyes are dark with lust, almost glittering red as he moves over to stand in front of Ren. The human tilts his head more and curls his lips more as he looks up at the other. He’s caging him in against the wall as he leans over him. 

“Baekho,” Ren practically purrs as he looks up at the other. The other’s eyes flash bright red and then he’s leaning down. Their lips meeting in a frenzied kiss, Ren’s hands slipping up over the other's skin and locking behind his head. Ren mewls into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed as the other pulls him close. 

Baekho nips at his lip, diving in deeper when Ren gasps out. Swallowing the moan he pulls from the other. His hands trail down over the delicate male’s skin. Stopping at his ass he cups him through his swimsuit and then- yanks away like he's been burned. The male shakes his head and backs up, chest heaving and panting as he looks at Ren. Ren frowns and reaches out for him… only for the dream to dissolve around him. 

Ren wakes in his bed, skin sweaty and glistening, cock hard in his shorts. Whimpering the male reaches down slowly, slipping his hand along his body before reaching into his pants and tugging at his cock. It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to cum. Mind still locked on the kiss and passion from the dream. Caught up in the feeling of the other dominating him, surrounding him. 

Ren cums in his pants with a broken cry. Chest heaving it takes a few moments for him to come back to himself. And the male blushes before pushing himself out of bed and peeling his shorts off. He tosses the dirty clothes into his suitcase and moves to wash off. Coming back to his bed and pulling on a pair of underwear before climbing back into bed to drift asleep. But all he can think as he drifts to sleep this time is-

What was that?

Baekho gasps as he feels the other cum, the arousal seeping through their walls as Baekho leans over his sink. His eyes are dark red, horns curling from the top of his head. He flickers for a moment as the other orgasms, body shuddering from the sexual energy in the air before he shifts back to human. Panting he bends down and gathers cold water in his hands, splashing his face and taking a deep breath. 

These next few days are going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be working on something else... oh well. For photos of the penthouse, you can find this story on AFF under my same username.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ren wakes Saturday morning it’s to a knock on his door. Groggily he sits up in bed, reaching up to rub his eyes before he registers the knocking. Blinking he crawls out of the bed, standing and moving to go answer the door. Halfway over he remembers that his shorts are in his bag and, flushing, goes to pull on a pair of sweats before going to answer the door. Peeking out through the cracked door he blinks at the other male. Slowly opening the door and hiding a yawn behind his hand. 

“Hyung,” he says softly, blinking sleepily at the other male. “Morning… What can I do for you?” He tilts his head curiously and looks at the other with wide eyes. Baekho bites the inside of his cheek, giving a small smile before speaking up. 

“Good morning, Ren. Uhm I was wondering if you were ok doing your homework tonight? I looked at our kitchen and its actually very sad. We haven’t cooked in a while, we aren’t that good at it. So I’m afraid you’ll probably need to pick up any ingredients you need to work on your work. And I wanted to take you… on well… a friend-date I guess you could call it.” He gives a nervous smile, not wanting to push the other too much. “It's basically stuff you’d do on a date but with someone you want to be friends with. So you can learn more and get to know each other… and I’m rambling.” He raises a hand to rub his neck in embarrassment. 

Ren blinks slowly, a small sleepy smile crossing his face as he listens to the other. He was so different from anyone who had bought Ren before. And his embarrassment about calling it a date was rather cute and refreshing. Ren had to admit he had been a little embarrassed himself after the dream the previous night. But seeing the other so shy and cute just melted any tension from Ren’s body. 

“Sure,” he says with a smile, “just give me a little while to get ready. I’ll bring my ingredient list with us so I can gather what I need for practice. Thank you for telling me.” Baekho swallows and nods, giving a happy smile. 

“Sure. I need to get ready too… I’ll see you in the living room when you are ready.” He gives a small wave and walks back to his room, leaving Ren shaking his head as he closes his door. Ren leans against the door and takes a deep breath. Eyes flickering around the room before he pushes off from the door and moves to gather what he needs to get ready. 

His toiletry bag, makeup kit, and a pair of underwear are grabbed easily enough. Then he pauses to look over his options for clothes. Brow furrowing lightly as he looks it over. Finally, he decides on an oversized black sweater, a pair of ripped grey jeans, a black belt, and matching black boots. Adding a silver chain to the pile and a pair of simple hoop earrings he nods. Moving to get washed up and dressed.

He showers quickly, washing his body of sweat and any remaining traces of his masturbation. Once washed he steps out to dry off, using the toilet before slipping his fresh underwear up his legs. Done with that he steps in front of the large mirror in the bathroom. Moving to blow dry his hair carefully and gently brush it out with anti-frizz serum. Then he does his makeup, a light layer of BB cream and some pale pink lip gloss. He accents his eyes with a little brown shadow and a thin layer of liner before he’s content. 

Stepping back he pulls his clothes on, settling the oversized sweater so it falls off one of his shoulders, the sleeves covering his hands just enough to give him a cute sweater-paw effect. His sweater is tucked in the front so his belt and jeans are showing, but left long in the back. Then he pulls on a pair of simple black socks and slides his feet into his boots, adding his necklace before looking in the mirror. 

He debates for a moment about whether or not he should pull his hair up. But decided he likes the soft look his long hair gives him. Gently brushing it out around his shoulders he adds a hair tie to his wrist before going back to the bedroom. He pulls out his nicer coat. Long and made of burgundy velvet. With that, he adds a chunky knit scarf in cream and matching gloves. The last item being added is a pair of white faux-fur earmuffs. 

Done he sets his outerwear on his bed and picks up his backpack, pulling his recipe notebook out and slipping it into his large inner coat pocket. He adds his wallet, phone, and lip gloss to be safe and then carries everything to the living room. 

He sees Baekho before the other sees him, carefully walking down the curved staircase before moving over to the couch. Baekho is standing by the window, talking on his phone as he shows up. He catches the tail end of the conversation, gently setting his bag and outer clothes on the couch. 

“... no, I’m fine. I promise… I can control myself unlike some people Aron… Yeah well, tell JR I’m fine.” The other male looks back at the sound of things hitting the couch. Giving Ren a smile he finishes up, “yeah… look I gotta go. I’ll see you when you guys come home. Yeah… ok… bye.” He hangs up, turning to look at Ren as he slips his phone in his pocket. “Sorry, I was checking in with my friends.” 

As the other turns around Ren is hit with the full effect of the other's appearance. He’s dressed in all black, a stark contrast to the bright red from yesterday. His v-neck shirt is hidden under an open blazer, and his black jeans are accented with a silver belt buckle. Matching silver shines from his black combat boots. And the coat he has laid over the chair is a long black pea-coat. When you add in the older’s carefully styled hair it makes him look gorgeous and deadly. 

“You look very nice,” Baekho says softly, looking over the other with a small smile. Inside he feels his incubi half rearing its head. The sight of the other’s pale white collarbone and neck sending a thurst through him that he’s never experienced before. As he watches Ren’s cheeks flush lightly, eyes looking down as a small smile spreads across his face. 

“Thank you,” He says softly, eyes flickering up and over the other. “You look very nice too, Hyung.” He compliments gently, before turning to look at his things. “May I leave my backpack in the kitchen?” He asks, looking back at Baekho and tilting his head slightly. Baekho smiles and nods, moving over. 

“Sure, you can store it in one of the empty cupboards if you want. Then we should get our winter coats on before leaving. It's cold today and we have to walk a little for what I have planned. Is that ok?” He looks back at Ren as he leads the other over to the kitchen. Ren simply gives him a cute heart-shaped smile and nods. Baekho smiles back and watches the other put his bag away. Then they both move to pull their winter coats on. Baekho having to hold back a coo at how adorable the other looks all bundled up and warm. 

Baekho gives a small chuckle and moves to lead the other back outside. Heading down the elevator and out into the brisk winter air. Once outside he takes Ren’s hand in his, smiling at him and explaining that he doesn’t want them to get separated or lost. Ren seems to accept this easily enough, just nodding and letting the other pull him along. 

Their first stop is a cute local cafe. The interior is modern and simple but with pretty plants and Instagram-worthy walls scattered throughout. Baekho leads the other to the counter where they both order, Baekho insisting that Ren simply order whatever looks good. He can tell the other is nervous and shy, obviously not used to just being himself when he’s out with his clients. But Baekho doesn’t want to get to know some character, he wants to get to know Ren. So he decides to try and help the other relax. 

So he lets the other order whatever he wants, gives him a soft smile as he pays, and then carries the tray over to the table that the other has selected. Ren keeps looking at him shyly, small glances hidden behind his chunky scarf. Baekho gives him a reassuring smile and sits with him, pulling his food close and looking over their orders. 

Ren’s plate is filled with a beautiful fresh meal. A slice of bacon and mushroom quiche, a fresh fruit skewer, a small side salad, and a sweet milk tea for his drink. It's healthy but full of flavor and filling. Whereas Baekho’s plate is much smaller, a single almond croissant and a couple of egg bites with cheese and meat. His drink is a simple cafe latte with only one sugar. The contrast is there and makes Baekho long to learn even more about the other male. 

“I know,” Baekho smiles at the other, sipping his latte before speaking again. “Let's play 21 questions.” He says softly, “you can ask anything and the other has to answer truthfully about themselves. It's a way to get to know each other.” He hums, “we can ask a few questions at each place we go. Does that sound ok?” Ren blinks, swallowing his last bite of salad before slowly nodding. 

“Sure… uh… maybe we should put a few blocks on it though?” Baekho blinks and shrugs, giving the other a small smile. 

“Sure, like… no talking about magic stuff?” He offers, trying to relax the other. Ren wrinkles his nose but nods. 

“And… no talk about sex stuff…” He adds on, “like dating talk is fine but I don’t want to answer anything more personal. I’m not good at talking about that stuff anyway.” Baekho smiles and nods in understanding. 

“That's not a problem with me,” He gives a small laugh, “so who goes first?” He asks, looking over at the other. Ren frowns and bites his lip, slowly looking up. 

“Uhm… I guess I can?” He offers slowly, “Uhm… what’s your favorite color?” He asks, not sure what else to start with. Baekho smiles slightly and thinks about it, both males eating as they do. 

“Hmm… I’d have to say blue, I think. Or at least it is now.” He laughs slightly, tilting his head and looking at the other. “What about you? Favorite color?” 

“Red,” Ren replies immediately and then flushes slightly. “Er… yeah…” He finishes his quiche and drinks some of his tea, ducking his head sheepishly. Baekho smiles and nods, stretching as he finishes his food. 

“Red can be nice too.” He agrees, “are you done?” He asks, looking at their trays. Ren blinks and nods, causing Baekho to smile and stand. “Good, I’ll be right back.” He moves to toss their trash and place the dishes where they go. Coming back he picks up his latte, “ready to go?” Ren slowly nods, standing up and pulling his winter clothes back on as they head outside. 

“Where are we going now?” He asks softly, looking around as they step outside. Baekho hums softly and smiles, “there's a place near here that lets you paint dolls for a small fee. I thought it would be fun.” He shrugs, “Is there something you’d rather do? Movie?” Ren blinks and shakes his head. Offering a small smile and letting the other take his hand again. 

“No,” he says softly, “that sounds interesting.” Baekho beams and holds the other’s mitten-covered hand. 

“Great. Come on!” He leads the other down the street, trying to help the human relax more. And wanting to see more of his cute smiles. 

The rest of the day is spent similarly. Baekho learns that the other has always wanted to be a baker, that he loves karaoke, that he lives with his two best friends as well, and that they all attend the same school- though for different things. Meanwhile, Ren learns that Baekho loves all kinds of food, he and his friends run a small indie dance and music company, they frequently do street dancing for fun, Baekho loves singing as well, and that they are much older than they look. Which does nothing to tell Ren what exactly the other is, but does help him confirm some things he isn’t. 

By the time they reach the grocery store that night they have only gotten through 11 of their 21 questions. Baekho grabs the cart, following behind Ren as the other rushes off to pick up ingredients he will need for practice. Soon the cart is filled with more food and ingredients than Baekho ever remembers his apartment having. When Ren goes to buy them Baekho shakes his head and smiles, stepping in to pay for the groceries. 

Leaving the grocery store they have to hail a cab, arms loaded down with bags. The ride to the apartment is short, and the sun is just slipping below the sky as they head inside and back to the apartment. Baekho moves to help Ren put all the groceries away, before slipping in at the breakfast bar with his laptop to do some work and watch Ren. 

The human immediately pushes his sleeves up, pulling his hair back and washing his hands before getting to work. Baekho has no idea what the other is baking but watching him is like a dance. The way he moves around the kitchen with ease and grabs exactly what he needs as he prepares what he is baking. Soon the food starts to take shape, and Baekho leans on his hand as he watches the other work. 

He’s kneading bread dough soon enough, half of the dough has been mixed with cheese and mushrooms and spinach and set aside. The other half is being kneaded with cherries and chocolate and Baekho can feel his mouth water at the sight. Soon enough ren is deftly shaping the bread and it's being set aside to proof. The boy moving back to wash his hands before pulling some more ingredients over.

“Ok…” he mumbles to himself, “bread is done… just needs to go into the oven. I can make the tart today too, I think. Which just leaves me with the cake practice and the quiche tomorrow.” He lets out a small breath and nods, moving to begin his shortcrust for his tart. Baekho smiles slightly, standing and going for a walk through the apartment. He puts his laptop away in his room and then moves to the library. Searching for a moment before grabbing a book and coming back to lounge on his couch. 

That’s where he is when the elevator dings, causing the incubi to groan as he peaks up and looks up over the edge of the bed. Ren’s tart crust had baked and cooled already, his bread now in the oven as the other cut up fruit and worked on pastry cream. So when the elevator opens and his friends step out they immediately sniff the air. 

“Ohhhh what smells good?” Aron beams, dropping his coat on top of his shoes as he walks into the house. JR shakes his head and puts both of their coats away before walking in as well. “Did you hire a chef or something?” Baekho sighs and stands up, marking his place in the book before moving over to stand by the kitchen. 

“I told you on the phone we had a guest. And that he was training to be a baker, remember?” Aron’s eyes light up as he realizes what that means. Grinning evilly he peaks around Baekho to look in the kitchen. Spotting Ren he lets out a gasp. 

“WOW! JR come look at the cutie!” Aron coos softly, causing Baekho to groan and toss an apologetic look over at Ren. The baker has looked up from where he is stirring pastry cream, and eyes his friends before shrugging. He’s been called worse things before, and he figures they just want to tease their friend. That's what Minhyun and Jason would do to him. Turning his face back down he carefully stirs the cream before taking it off the stove. 

“Aron,” JR sighs, “stop annoying Baekho, you know he’s stronger than you. You’ll just end up regretting it.” Aron whines and looks between his two friends with an exaggerated pout. 

“But… but… but!” JR shakes his head and flicks the other on the forehead. Looking past Baekho he bows slightly to the male in the kitchen, intrigued but not enough to fight Baekho over his mate. 

“Hello, I’m JR and the idiot is Aron. We are sorry to disturb you while you are working.” He waves and grabs Aron by his arm, dragging the other incubi away. As they go Aron lets out a loud whine and calls back. 

“But I want to try the food! It smells so good!” His voice is high-pitched and whiney, causing Ren to break into a giggle. 

“It’s not ready yet. But I’ll have Baekho tell you when it is.” He replies, giving a small smile to them. Which causes Aron to whoop in excitement and race down the hallway to the music room. JR shakes his head and follows, causing Baekho to sigh. 

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly, “they don’t really have a filter.” He gives Ren a small smile, glad when the other smiles back. 

“It's ok,” Ren laughs, “my friends are the same way. I think they’d get along actually…” He trails off and Baekho gives him a small smile. Watching as the other fights with the fact he’s been hired but was acting more like friends than anything else. He watches as the other turns away and moves back to his tart. Leaving Baekho to watch in confusion. 

When Ren finally goes to bed he’s exhausted. Between the walking and talking, baking and meeting new people he’s expended more energy than normal. So with a yawn, he moves to clean up. Deciding he really wants a bath before bed he slides into the tub. Eyes closing to relax… and drifting to sleep. 

Ren is walking through the apartment, looking for someone. Finally, he comes to a stop inside the guest room. Standing in front of a door… a door to Baekho’s office. Moving forward he knocks on the door. Waiting as the door opens up, opening inside. When he walks inside he sees Baekho at his desk. The other is dressed in all black again, but his shirt is missing, leaving his blazer open to reveal the toned muscles underneath. 

“Baekho…” Ren purrs softly, moving over to the other slowly. “I missed you.” He whispers, slipping into Baekho’s lap and leaning in to kiss the other. There’s a moment of stillness, and then Baekho’s hands grip his ass and pull him closer. A startled moan slipping from Ren’s lips as their crotches grind against each other. 

Baekho growls lowly, tilting his head to kiss the other deeper. Ren relaxes against him, hands coming up to rest on his chest. He shivers into the kiss, eyes fluttering as he kisses him. Letting out a small moan Ren presses closer, trying to get more friction between them. And then- Baekho pulls back, eyes wide and startled he gasps out. Pushing Ren from his lap and- the dream breaks. 

Ren sits up with a gasp in the tub. Eyes wide as he looks around, whimpering as he feels his cock, hard and heavy between his thighs. Leaning his head back he lets out a groan. Hands coming down to cup his hardness. Stroking slowly and firmly, pulling his orgasm from him much like the previous night. He cums with a shuddering gasp, unaware of how Baekho is feeling just one room over. 

The incubi curls on his bed, wings, and tail out. He feels his form flicker more, the energy of the other slipping through the room like nothing separates them. And Baekho gasps out, eyes flashing red as he is left hard and wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudo and comment! Let me know if you like the story!   
> And if you can please vote on my new polls on AFF~ One from each will be chosen as the next stories I will write! 
> 
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132154  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132155


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday brings difficulty, with Baekho having slept like shit after the dream last night. He had finally managed to calm his raging erection with an ice-cold shower. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t been able to feed, any time anyone too near an incubus masturbated or had sex the incubus would be able to absorb some of the energy. But it wasn’t as filling as when an incubus actually had sex with someone, especially when the someone in question was their mate. So Baekho was sluggish when he woke up, and even with the first cup of coffee, he wasn’t sure he had the energy to go out just yet. 

So he dragged himself to Ren’s room- the guest room- and knocked on the door. Soon enough the door was opening and the adorable male was peeking out. His blonde hair is soft and fluffy, hanging in his face adorably and curling at the edge of his PJs. He blinks up at Baekho, rubbing one eye and yawning up at him. 

“Hey, sorry to wake you. I just wanted to see if it was ok if we didn’t go out until later tonight? You could finish your work before we head out?” He offers a small smile, “I didn’t sleep great and wanted to spend a little time here waking up. Is that ok?” Ren blinks at him slowly before giving a small shrug and smiling. 

“It's fine with me. I can finish my baking after whipping up something for breakfast. Are you hungry?” He asks, tilting his head as he looks at the other male. 

“I could eat,” he says simply, his incubus side rearing up inside. “Yes, eat, feast, our mate is right here, so starving.” Baekho shoves his other side down, smiling at the other and stepping back. “I’ll leave you to get dressed. I have to shower, there’s coffee if you want some.” He says simply, turning and leaving the other to get ready. 

Ren nods, waving to the other male before backing up into his room to get dressed. He pulls out his white polar bear hoodie, a short-sleeved v-neck grey shirt, and a pair of ripped light wash jeans. Adding a pair of studs and a thin black choker he heads to the bathroom to get ready. Avoiding the shower and the tub he washes his face and brushes his teeth. Using the toilet before washing his hands and getting dressed. He leaves his hoodie folded on the side and adds his jewelry before doing his makeup. 

Light brown eyeshadow, brown eyeliner, a hint of coral blush, and a pale lip gloss to enhance his natural features. Then he grabs his hoodie and heads out, moving to the kitchen to get to work. He figures, since he already had to make a quiche, that would be breakfast. Pouring himself a mug of coffee he gets to work. Easily making the pastry and setting it in the fridge to cool before moving to chop up ingredients for the filling.

Pancetta, mushrooms, onion, spinach. He moves to caramelize the onions and crisp the pancetta in a pan. Whisking together the eggs, cream, salt, pepper, and butter before adding the veggies to the mixture. He sets the pancetta aside to add on top and carefully pulls the pastry out. Prepping the shell and blind baking it for a few minutes as he shreds some cheddar cheese to mix into the filling. 

Turning he pulls out some berries and washes them, spreading some ricotta on a couple of pieces of toast and drizzling with honey and topping with the berries. He sets one out for Baekho, hearing the other’s voice coming down the hall, and turns back to the oven, munching on his own slice and pulling the crust from the oven. Carefully he pours the mixture into the shell and bends to slide it in, unaware of the three incubi who have paused at the entrance to the kitchen, staring. 

Ren straightened back up, shutting the oven and timing the quiche before turning back around. And he almost has a heart attack at the sight of the three men standing like statues on the other side of the breakfast bar. Eyes wide Ren slaps a hand to his chest. 

“Holy fuck!” He curses, slipping back to his normal attitude. “Make some noise when you enter the kitchen, will you?!” Baekho blinks, before shaking himself out of his incubus side and shoving his friends. 

“Yeah,” he nods, “sorry Ren.” he offers a small smile, inside cursing because his friends were staring at his mate! His mate who had the juiciest, roundest looking ass he had ever seen. He slips past his friends, sending them a small glare before slipping into his seat at the breakfast bar. 

“Its ok,” Ren sighs, “just startled me.” He moves over and pushes the slice of toast over to the other. “Here, you can snack on this until the food is made. I have a quiche in the oven and am gonna start on my chiffon cake batter.” He offers a small smile, eyes flickering to the other two males who have finally snapped out of it. The two move into the kitchen, getting themselves coffee and muttering small apologies before leaving for the living room. 

Soon enough the quiche is out and ready, Ren cuts enough for everyone and Baekho takes three slices to the living room. Leaving Ren to concentrate on his school work. He eats his own slice as he mixes up his chiffon cake. Carefully beating the eggs and folding them together to form the batter. He then pours it into the ungreased pan and slides it into the oven. Moving to wash dishes and then pull out his backpack and work on the other school work. 

When the timer goes off he is relieved for a break, pulling the cake out and setting it to cool upside down before moving to whisk up some whipped cream. Setting that in the fridge he sits back down and goes back to working on the math homework. Finally finishing just in time for the cake to be cooled. Peaking out into the living room he sees Baekho sitting there with a book, the other two men having disappeared sometime over the past couple hours. 

“Baekho… the cake is ready, do you want to try some?” He asks softly, voice floating over to the other male. Baekho looks up and smiles, marking his page and setting his book down before coming over to join Ren in the kitchen. 

“Sure, do you want some tea? I like tea with cake.” Ren smiles and nods, moving to cut a couple of slices and carefully plating them with a few fresh berries and whipped cream, PAcking the extra cake up before coming to sit at the breakfast bar with Baekho. Baekho prepares the tea, picking a simple black tea that he sets to steep as he pulls down two mugs. “Cream and sugar?” He asks, glancing over at Ren before pulling everything out and pouring out two mugs of tea. 

He joins Ren at the breakfast bar and smiles, eagerly trying the slice of cake. He has to hold back a groan at the taste. Eyes fluttering at how good it is. Nodding happily he moves to eat up the cake, watching as Ren does the same. Once the cake is gone he sips his tea and turns to look at him. 

“Are you ready to go then? I thought we could go do karaoke tonight. I remember you saying you enjoyed that and it’s been forever since I’ve sung anything just for fun.” He smiles, “after that, I have a reservation for us for dinner. If that’s alright with you? Ren nods, eyes flickering to the other as he swallows his tea. 

“Sure,” he offers a small smile, “to tell you the truth it’s been forever since I’ve done karaoke too. I’m normally too busy.” Baekho beams and once they’ve finished their tea they stand up and get ready to go. Once again heading downstairs, Baekho takes Ren’s hand in his as they head to the subway station. 

Karaoke turns out to be a lot of fun, with Baekho doing the song ‘Gee’ and smiling as it makes Ren double over in laughter. The next few songs after that are all girl group songs, with the two males competing to see who can do the most accurate girl dances and songs. Ren wins, but he admits that Baekho should have won just because it was hilarious. 

After that, they turn slightly more serious. Each picking songs that they enjoy singing. And when their hour is up Ren seems more relaxed around Baekho. Leaving Baekho stops to pay their bill and then they head off. Walking slowly to the restaurant where Baekho made their reservation. As they walk Ren pauses outside a store, momentarily forgetting himself and staring in at the cutest stuffed toy he had ever seen. It's a soft fluffy bunny rabbit, purple and blue marbled together for its fur. With floppy ears and a shiny purple bow. 

“What’s up?” Baekho’s voice snaps Ren out of it, a flush settling on his cheeks as he pulls away from the window. 

“Nothing,” he says softly, mortified that he had gotten caught staring at the bunny. He ducks his head, keeping his eyes down and turning to walk away. 

“No wait,” Baekho pulls Ren back gently. “What is it?” He looks in the window, “Is it the black cat?” He asks, motioning to one of the other stuffed toys, “No? The puppy dog? No…” He hums, eyes flickering over the display, “The bunny?” He catches the small flinch from Ren and the way the other’s eyes flicker before settling on the ground. “Come on, let me get it for you.” He smiles, “they did say I could buy you a gift.” Ren shakes his head, hands folding in front of him. 

“No… it's embarrassing.” He mutters softly, hands clenching against his shirt.” Baekho frowns and tilts his head, looking at Ren in confusion. 

“Why is it embarrassing? If you like it you should have it.” He says simply, causing Ren to shuffle his feet slightly. 

“Because… I’m male. I shouldn’t like stuff like that.” Ren admits softly, to which Baekho snorts and rolls his eyes. Grabbing the other’s hand he tugs him lightly and walks into the shop with him. 

“You’re you. Gender doesn’t matter, and it's really dumb to associate gender with certain likes and dislikes. What you like is what you like. Just be you and if anyone gives you grief then fuck them!” Baekho leads the other to the window, looking for the bunnies. When he sees the basket of them he reaches in and pulls one out, turning and passing it to Ren. He smiles at him when he sees the other automatically cling to the bunny. “Come on, let me buy it for you. Ok?” He asks, tilting his head as he looks at the other. 

“Ok,” Ren whispers, giving a small nod as he ducks his head. Baekho beams and takes his hand, leading him to the checkout where he buys the bunny. They then place it in a bag and head back out. Walking the rest of the way to the restaurant. And even though Ren is holding Baekho’s hand he doesn’t stop clutching the bag with the bunny to his chest. Not even for a moment. 

Once at the restaurant they are escorted to a corner booth, where Ren places the bag on the booth in the corner, adding his jacket and scarf to the pile before sliding in and settling in. Baekho smiles and slides in the other side, setting his coat next to the bag on his side. He smiles as the menus are passed out, watching as Ren bites his lip when he looks at the menu. Baekho can’t hold back a chuckle at how adorable the other is. Soon enough they have placed their orders and drinks are set in front of them. 

“So did you have fun so far?” Baekho asks, a bit nervous even as he smiles over at Ren. The other nods happily, offering a small smile to Baekho before he bites his lip and speaks up shyly. 

“Karaoke was a lot of fun, I forget how much fun it is until I go again… and… thank you for the bunny. I’m not good at buying stuff like that when I want it. It helped to hear someone else say it didn’t matter.” He admits softly, hands playing on the edge of the table. 

“Hey,” Baekho reaches over with one hand, squeezing Ren’s before speaking again, “it's not a problem. I’ve always been confused by people’s need to gender everything. It makes so sense how they decide what belongs to which gender. And it's pointless, society invented the construct and you shouldn’t let some invented construct keep you back. Just be you.” Ren gives a soft sniffle and nods, smiling over at the other male. 

Dinner passes easily, with both males eating their meals happily and talking some more. When they finally leave Ren seems to be ok again, no longer sniffling or nervous, he’s now smiling happily as they head back to the apartment. Trouble comes when they get onto the subway. They both had seats for part of the ride, but about halfway through a group of old men get on. They are drunk and making a lot of trouble for people, but Ren stands to give up his seat to one of them. 

When he turns to grab the bar from the ceiling however the same old man reaches out and grabs his ass. Causing Ren to jump and whirl around, cheeks red and eyes wide with mortification. Baekho sees everything from his seat and growls in anger, standing up and pulling Ren behind him as he glares at the old man. 

“Don’t do that.” He hisses, causing the old man to scoff and wave his hand. 

“An ass like that is just begging for it!” The man scoffs, eyes flickering past Baekho to Ren, “Come ‘ere cutie, I’ll show you a good time. Promise.” The man sneers, and Baekho has heard enough. His fist shoots out, connecting with the man's cheek and knocking his head sideways. 

“You don’t fucking touch someone without permission. No matter what they look like. So fuck off.” Baekho hisses, eyes slipping red as he glares down at the old man. At the next stop, he pulls Ren off the subway, glad that they aren’t too far from his place. Pulling the other behind him he stalks out to try to hail a cab, with Ren stumbling after him. 

“Baekho! Baekho slow down!” Ren winces at the tight grip on his wrist, “BAEKHO!” The shout is what finally jolts Baekho out of it. The incubus turning and stopping, moving to look over Ren’s wrist. 

“Sorry… sorry… I didn’t mean to do that. Fuck are you ok?” Baekho is worried as he looks Ren over, glad that the other doesn’t seem hurt. 

“I’m fine!” Ren rolls his eyes, pulling his wrist from Baekho’s hand. “But what the fuck was that?” He asks incredulously, looking up at the other in confusion. Baekho groans and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Look… let's just get back to the apartment and then I’ll explain to you.” Baekho says softly, rubbing his neck. “Ok?” Ren looks the other over and gives a slow nod, reaching back out to take Baekho’s hand. 

“Let's go.” 

The ride to the apartment is quiet, with Ren clutching the stuffed bunny to his chest. When they finally arrive, Ren is silent until they get into the elevator, and then he turns to look at Baekho. Hands-on his hips he stares at the other and motions with one hand. 

“Well?” He asks, a bit snippy as he looks up at the other. Baekho sighs and turns to look at Ren. 

“Look… how much do you know about the people who patron The Dollhouse?” Baekho asks softly, “about your mistress… and even some of the other dolls?” Ren pauses and makes a face, before slowly speaking. 

“I know our clients tend towards the… immortal or long-lived type. I don’t know what the mistress is exactly… and I know there are some fae and shifters who work there with me. Why?” Baekho sighs and gives a small nod before running a hand through his black hair before moving to speak. 

“Well, I’m something more complex than just a fae or shifter. How much do you know about demons?” Ren’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open as he looks up at the other. He stutters for a few moments before speaking. 

“Uh… not much… why?” Baekho sighs, hearing the elevator ding, motioning inside he lets Ren walk out first. 

“Let’s sit down and I’ll explain.” He sighs, moving to the couch by the glass window. He settles on one side and watches as the other sits down across from him. “So there are a bunch of different kinds of demons but the one that I am, and the one I want to focus on, are sex demons. You might know the term incubi or succubi… but it's a bit more complex than that.” He sighs, “I’m what's commonly known as an incubus, so are JR and Aron. But it’s not the same thing as legend.” he sighs, “we do feed on sex and sexual energy, but most of don’t force people. Consent is a big thing… and while some incubi have grey areas, I don’t. I only ever feed from those who have given me their consent, ok?” 

Ren slowly nods, understanding why the other is telling him this. And while part of his body is screaming at him to run the fuck away the louder part of him is telling him to stay there. Slowly he swallows and motions for the other to continue. Waiting for him to explain more. 

“Well… Incubi have something called mates… think of them as soulmates. And when they meet that person they won’t be able to feed from anyone else, won’t want anyone else, and will be extremely protective of them.” He sighs, “I never planned on leaving The Dollhouse with anyone… but something about you took over me. And then… when I smelled you for the first time I knew… you are my mate, Ren.” Baekho looks nervous as he confesses that, “and I’m not asking for anything from you… I just needed to get to know you… needed to try.” 

His head hangs down in the silence, the tension so thick he can’t breathe. Ren is staring at Baekho in shock, and slowly his mind starts to work again. Swallowing Ren wiggles on his seat before speaking again. 

“So wait… the dreams… was that because of you?” Baekho winces and gives a small nod, swallowing and rushing to get the next few words out. 

“I swear it wasn’t intentional! Just… having my mate so close must have triggered my incubi half and the moment I fell asleep it was reaching for you. I’m really sorry, as soon as I realized what happened I pulled out of it. But I understand if you feel… violated.” Ren blinks and gives a soft sigh, shaking his head as he looks at the other. 

“No… I’m ok. Just… overwhelmed and not sure how to react.” Baekho looks up shyly, biting his lip before speaking. 

“You don’t need to do anything. I just wanted to know you… I needed to be near you and keep you safe…” He whispers softly, “I understand it’s too fast for you. But I hope you’ll let me try to win you over?” He asks shyly, causing Ren’s lips to twitch into a small smile. 

“Sure,” Ren rolls his eyes and sighs, “but now I’m going to bed…” He pauses, “and if you do end up in my dreams it's ok if you touch me. I’m not saying yes to penetrative sex… but… a handjob or grinding should be fine.” Ren stands and leaves the room quickly, cheeks pink in embarrassment as he hurries to the bedroom. Leaving a shocked and drooling Baekho behind him. 

Ren has been asleep for a few hours when the dream begins. Pulling him deeper, calling him closer like a siren’s song. Swallowing him under the waves until the dream begins. 

He’s in the kitchen this time, humming softly to himself as he bends to pull something out of the oven. Dancing slightly as he sets the tray of cupcakes down on the counter. He shuts the oven and wiggles as he turns around, lyrics bursting from his lips as his eyes slide shut. 

“Why don’t we just dance… down the hall baby straight up the stairs-” His lyrics are cut off by arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him flush against a hard body. The other grinding up against his ass, hard cock grinding between his cheeks and pulling a moan from his lips. 

“Fuck… Ren,” For the first time Ren hears Baekho’s voice in his dream. The other sounds wrecked and then his lips are crashing with Rens as he grinds against him. Hand slipping down into the other’s pants and stroking his cock hurriedly. Ren can tell that the other can’t hold back. He’s too far gone to his lust, so Ren simply tilts his head back and closes his eyes, Letting the incubus carry him over waves of pleasure. And all too soon they reach the crescendo, voices crying out as they both cum, Ren twitching in the other’s arms as they slide to the floor. 

One last kiss is shared between them and then… Ren wakes up, chest heaving and skin flushed. His boxers are soaked and sticky, and slowly he pulls himself out of bed to go wash off, before climbing back into the bed to sleep. Last thought being of Baekho before he surrenders back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!  
> https://ko-fi.com/eryn13

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!   
> https://ko-fi.com/eryn13


End file.
